


When Linda knew

by early_sunsets_over_moronville



Series: Cyndia & Mclennon Stuff [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: A good excuse to spend time looking up Linda and Paul and Martha, F/F, F/M, Freeform, GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER young demon, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO WTF, M/M, THE FOOL ON THE HILL SEES THE SUN GOING DOWN, This Is STUPID, also Mo, also when i said looking I MEANT LOOKING, blackbird singing in the dead of night, idk why but that, its Valid, shes not in here but she is actually really pretty lol, strawberry fields and fool on the hill make me so Sad, what do you mean its not?, yeah idk, yep imma mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville
Summary: Linda knows more then Paul thinks she doesBasically Linda finds out about McLennon and ends up falling for someone she never expected to...
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, Cynthia Lennon/Linda McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Series: Cyndia & Mclennon Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	When Linda knew

**Author's Note:**

> Weird pairing-happened by accident. Anyone else support this ship?  
> Please leave comments and as Satan I will be forever thankful.
> 
> I do NOT own any of these characters, nor do I believe this happend. If I did own The Beatles, you would know. Trust me.

Linda knew.

It was never a sudden shock nor a growing suspicion. In fact, when she finally found out, it was simply conformation- she had already subconsciously accepted it. Looking back, it was blindingly obvious. But then, she supposed, that was the cursed clarity of hindsight.

It had started off small-songs professing his love for someone- someone she had always assumed was her. When she went over them now with a clear eye, she could tell that were written about _Him_ \- referencing events and places that they’d never seen- not together at least- but as a long gone friend had once put it- Lovesick Linda would bend reality to make it work. In other words- if the facts didn’t suit her, she would change them.

* * *

She went with Paul to Abbey Road to watch him. If he was suspicious, if he thought she knew, he said nothing. And although his face remained a mask, she saw his eyes(oh those beautiful puppy dog eyes) light up when they saw _Him_. Walking along the street to meet them-to meet Paul- a smouldering cigarette hanging from his mouth. She made her excuses, not bothering to make them believable, knowing he only cared about _Him_.

* * *

Across the table from her, brow creased in confusion as she tried to make sense of what Linda was telling her, sat a blonde lady. Cynthia Lennon nee Powell- Johns wife. After hours of deliberation, Linda had decided to inform the women of her suspicions- with the assurance that this would stay between the. At Cynthia’s (understandably) negative reaction, she worried she’d done the wrong thing but Cyn deserved to know. In an effort to persuade her, the American had taken out some of her best photographs of the two. They were clearly besotted. They both sat there for a while, lost in the labyrinth of their own thoughts until the artist broke the silence.

"What will you do now?"

Her voice was clear and strong- a stark contrast to her tear stained face. Linda paused.

"I don’t know" she answered honesty. They look at each other, brown eyes meeting blue, twin expressions of hope and pain and confusion and _falling_ etched onto their faces.

* * *

They sit their for hours, drowning their sorrows away in shot after shot after shot, still sitting either end of the table. Everything’s blurry and confusing and lost but Linda looks up and blue eyes meet brown and everything’s going to work out. Somehow.

* * *

And when John and Paul go round to John's that night, giddy and high and hammered, they will find no Cynthia and briefly wonder. But how could they know she lay, intoxicated yet her thoughts clear, in front of the lady who would soon, to John, become _Her_. For revenge or for understanding, she never knew, but she cried the night Linda died, the night the American was taken.

Because the nights of stolen time were still as solid as anything and what was once the ballad of John and Paul became sung by Cynthia and Linda.

And after John died stood Paul, and after Linda died stood Cynthia and they looked upon the stars and hoped.

And waited.

And when her time came, Cynthia welcomed Death, and flew through the stars until she saw her, for the first time in years.

Until she saw her Linda .


End file.
